


Two Faced [ART]

by ginascursed



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, F/F, Fanart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:20:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26100076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginascursed/pseuds/ginascursed
Summary: art for isuckatnicknames' story, two faced :)
Relationships: Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Swan Queen Supernova V: Forever Starstruck





	Two Faced [ART]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [isuckatnicknames](https://archiveofourown.org/users/isuckatnicknames/gifts).




End file.
